Super Smash Bros Assemble: Lucas's journey season 1
by Son-nylon112
Summary: Lucas was always treated as the weakest in the World of Smash that is until he discovered a power hidden inside of him he never knew about. Now with Red (Pokemon Trainer), Beck from mighty no. 9, Ness and all his friends he will fight against a new threat to the World of Smash and discover what makes him so special
1. Season 1 , Episode 1

**_Super Smash Br_** ** _os. Legends_** ** _season 1_**

 ** _Episode 1: The Missing Legendary 8? Enter Team Lucas!_**

 **Author disclaimer** **i do not own super smash bros or any of the characters that appear in this story ex** **cept for OC.**

 **Narrator:** This is a unique world full of trophies, each trophies have their own unique abilities. These trophies awaken as a character from the outside world will recognize, these characters are here for one purpose... to fight.

They fight to test each others skills and to entertain others. Now there is a new threat to this newly created World of Smash and let us begin the story of the threat to the World of Smash and the story of the hero who saved it.

(Smash City Stadium)

The Smash City Stadium was holding a exhibition match between 2 of the Legendary 8 and thousand of people were cheering for a great match about to start

Fox (over stadium speakers): **Welcome all to today's exhibition match** **of the Smash Championships coming in a few days, I'm sure this match will show amazing f** **iery spirits, right Falco?**

Falco (over stadium speakers): **Right Fox, this battle will be between two of our Legendary 8, I'm sure this battle will be amazing**

Fox and Falco were apart of the B.S.Society (Brawler Support Society). The B.S.Society are in charge of matches, tournaments, and exhibition matches across Smash City, their job is to host matches and tournament, make sure everyone follows the rules of the World of Smash, and take care of any problem to Smash City.

(Outside of Smash City Stadium)

a blonde-haired boy who was wearing a red and yellow striped shirt, blue jean shorts, and red and yellow sneakers with white socks, the boy was standing in the middle of the entrance. "Well, looks like the legendary 8 are having an exhibition battle." the boy said with a little smile on his face

Another boy walked up to the boy and said "Hey Lucas." said the boy to the now named Lucas.

"Oh, hey Ness." Lucas said to the now named Ness, Ness was a black-haired boy who wears a red baseball cap, a yellow and blue striped shirt, blue jean shorts, red sneakers with white socks, and a brown backpack.

"You ready to watch the exhibition battle?" Ness asked

"Yeah, I'm ready." Lucas said

"Alright, let's go!" Ness said as he grabbed Lucas's arm and they rushed ahead

"Whoa! Ness, slow down! okay?" Lucas said

(Inside of Smash City Stadium)

Lucas and Ness got in the seats ready for the exhibition battle to begin soon they heard Fox and Falco over the stadium speakers.

Fox (over stadium speakers): **Welcome** **ladies** **and** **gentlemen** **to** **the** **Legendary** **8'** **s** **exhibition** **battle** **I hope your all fired up**

The audience cheered with excitement.

Fox (over stadium speakers): **Alright, but before we start let's go over the rules for this exhibition match, in this match both fighters will battle it out using their own abilities and their final smash and the match will be decided when either one of the fighters revert to their trophy state after loses all of their stocks, also there will be no items or randomization of the stage, and both fighters will only have one stock in this match. Now without further ado, lets introduce our fighters.**

The audience got excited to see two of the legendary 8 battling each other in a exhibition match even Ness was excited.

Fox (over stadium speakers): **Alright, in the red corner he is the oldest smasher in the of World of Smash, he is mr. game himself, the red plumber... Mario!!!**

Mario walked out to the stadium giving a wave to the audience and the audience cheered loudly in excitement to see their favorite gaming icon in a exhibition match.

Falco (over stadium speakers): **And in the blue corner he is the strongest fighter in the dragon ball Z frachise, one of Bandai's top game and anime character and one of the new comers of this world, the** **saiyan among us, give it up for... Goku!!!**

Goku walked out to the stadium giving a wave to the audience and the audience cheered loudly in excitement to see their favorite bandai character in a exhibition match.

"What, Goku is one of the legendary 8?" Lucas asked in confusion

"Yeah, he was one of the newcomers representing dragon ball Z, he became one of the Legendary 8 by winning last years Smash 1 on 1 Championships, he's really strong." Ness explained

"Alright, Mario lets give it all we got." Goku said as he got in his fighting stance ready to battle

"Right, lets go." Mario said as he got in his fighting stance ready to battle

Fox (over stadium speakers): **Alright the battle will begin in...**

Fox and Falco (over stadium speakers): **3...2...1**

At the moment the countdown was over Mario and Goku charged at each other. Mario threw a few punches and kicks but Goku blocked all of them and then counterattacked by kicking Mario up into the air and then used afterimage to appear above Mario and slam him down to the stadium with a double axe handle.

Fox (over stadium speakers): **Ooh that's got to hurt**

Falco (over stadium speakers): **No kidding, With Goku's balance of power, speed, and defense, Mario might be at a disadvantage**

Mario then uses his cape ability to fly up and hit goku hard with a punch, sending goku flying.

Goku was able to regain balance and charged at Mario and the two started trading blows til Goku blasted Mario with a ki blast causing Mario to be blown away.

There was a flash of light from Mario and when the light disappear, Mario had transformed into Flying Mario.

"Now the battles getting started." Mario said

Mario then charged at Goku and punched him in the stomach. Goku spat up spit from the impact.

Mario then threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Goku and then charged cosmic energy into his right fist and then punch Goku with his right fist dealing lots of damage to him, causing Goku to be blown away.

Mario then flew behind Goku and slammed him down to the stadium. Mario then charged cosmic energy then fired a cosmic blast at goku causing a huge explosion.

Falco (over stadium speakers): **Oooh that's going to leave a mark**

Fox (over stadium speakers): **Yep, I guess Mario's flying form was too much for Goku**

"That's it?" Ness asked

"No, that's not it." Lucas said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ness asked

"Look." Lucas said

As the smoke cleared Goku was still standing suprising everyone in the stadium including Ness and Mario.

"You've really gotten stronger Mario, but I'm not at full power yet." Goku said shocking Mario, Ness, and the audience

"Now let me show you my full power." Goku said as he started charging power. Goku was soon covered by godly blue ki and when it disappeared Goku hair was blue and he was surrounded by godly blue ki.

"Whoa." Ness said in amazement

"What amazing power." Mario said amazed at Goku's form as he landed back on the stadium

"Unbelievable." Lucas said amazed

"This is a super saiyan blue." Goku said

 **Authors Note: Super Saiyan Blue is another name for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.**

"Whoa. Incredible Goku, no wonder you were able one of the new Legendary 8." Mario said as fire surrounded him

"Guess I'll have to turn up the heat!" Mario said as he transformed into Fire Mario

Fox (over stadium speakers): **Alright, everyone this getting heated up**

Falco (over stadium speakers): **No kidding, who's going to win, will it be Mario or Goku**

Mario and Goku charged at each other. Mario threw a few punches and then a barrage of fire balls, but Goku blocked all of them and then threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Mario dealing tons of damage to him, Goku then kicked up Mario sending him into the air and then used afterimage to get above Mario.

Goku put his hands close together, charging his godly ki.

"Kaio-Ken!!" Goku said as his godly blue ki was surrounded by red ki.

Fox (over stadium speakers): **Here it is everyone, Goku's signature move**

As soon as Mario landed back on the stadium he realized what Goku was doing. "Oh, no you don't." Mario said as his eyes turned yellow and he was surrounded by raibow aura.

Falco (over stadium speakers): **Oh boy, Mario's about to unleash his Final Smash.**

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Goku said as he drawed his latent ki into the palms of his hands

"Oh yeah, Hiyah!!!" Mario said as he pulled back his hands and then pushed his hands outwards, launching two blasts of fire that travel in a vortex, spiraling away from Mario and expanding vertically.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Goku yelled as he releases the attack

Mario and Goku's attack clashed together for a little until Goku's attack overpowered Mario's and caused a huge explosion, that Lucas, Ness, and the audience covered their eyes.

Falco (over stadium speakers): **What amazing power, who won?**

As the dust cleared Goku was still standing while Mario was unconscious.

The audience cheered with excitement for Goku

Falco (over stadium speakers): **I don't believe it, Goku is the winner!**

Fox (over stadium speakers): **What an unexpected turn of events, folk, Goku is the winner of this exhibition match**

As soon as Mario regain conscious, he and Goku shaked hands and then waved at the audience and the audience cheered louder for them.

"So that's what it's like being a Legendary 8." Lucas said admiring Mario and Goku being Legendary 8

Fox (over stadium speakers): **Thank you all for coming, remember if you want to join this years Smash Team Battle Championships register for the tournament, We'll see you there**

(few minutes later)

"Hey Lucas, are you going to join the tournament?" Ness asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna join." Lucas said

"Really? you already have a team?" Ness asked

"Well I just need one more team member." Lucas said

"So who's your second team member?" Ness asked

"Red." Lucas said nervously

"So Red did return to the World of Smash." Ness said

"Yeah. I already asked him if he would like to join my team and he said yes." Lucas explained

"Well I know someone who would like to join your team." Ness said

"Really who?" Lucas asked

"Meet me at the park with Red okay? there you'll meet my friend." Ness said

"Alright, see you there." Lucas said as he waved goodbye to Ness and ran off to find Red

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note I couldn't put the who chapter because for some strange reason I have a limit on how much I can type a chapter on my tablet, the rest of the chapter will be on the next part, Sorry if I could not finish this chapter, Hope you enjoyed** **reading this chapter, I'll start on more chapters, see you later!**


	2. Season 1, Episode 1 part 2

**Authors Disclaimer: Alright here's part 2** **of episode 1 of Super Smash Bros. Legends. I hope you guys enjoy!**

(Smash City Park)

Ness and a boy were in Smash City Park waiting for Lucas and Red.

The boy has a white, circular collar with a small, blue rectangle, light grey on the four circles and lines in front and behind his white chest and pants merged together with a slim black line in between and on the sides of the chest armour. He is white on the middle part of his shoes with black circle around the top part of his shoes and the bottom part of his pants, two blue rectangles on the lower black part of the shoes, and his arms and legs are dark grey with a diamond shape across them. He has green eyes giving him an enthusiastic and determined look, his helmet in dark grey with a blue visor with ear phones and has fingerless gloves.

"When are they coming Ness?" the boy asked

"Don't worry, Beck they'll be here." Ness said to the now named beck

Beck then looked up in the sky and saw a shadow appear in the sky.

"What's that?" Beck asked

Ness then looked up as well and saw the shadow. The shadow then landed on the ground and Ness realized what it is.

"It's Charizard!" Ness said as he ran up to Charizard with Beck following

Lucas and Red then got off of Charizard and Red returned Charizard into his Pokeball.

"Hey, Red it's been a while." Ness greeted

"Hey, Ness Long time no see." Red greeted

Lucas then noticed Beck. "Hey, Ness who's this?"

"Oh, this is Beck, he's the one I wanted to recruit to your team for the championships." Ness explained

"Oh, My Name is Lucas and this is Red, nice to meet you Beck." Lucas greeted shaking Beck's hand

"Nice to meet you, Lucas and Red." Beck greeted back

Suddenly a hum came from Ness backpack and he then reached into it and pulled out a tablet and saw it was a Smash City news notification.

"No way!!" Ness said shocked at the Smash City news. "Guys check this out!"

Lucas, Red, and Beck then looked at the news and were shocked.

The news was titled "The Legendary 8 have gone missing"

"It can't be!" Lucas said

"The legendary 8..." Red said

"Have gone missing?!" Beck finished

Narrator: **Lucas has completed his team for the Smash** **Team Battle Championships, but now the Legendary 8 have gone missing, who is behind their disappeares and will Lucas find them and win the Smash Team Battle Championships, find out next on Super Smash** **Bros. Legacy: Lucas's Journey.**

 **Authors disclaimer:** **Sorry if this seemed rushed, but the next chapter will be the start of the championships, so stay tune for the next chapter.**


	3. Update

Hey Guys, about this story...I have decided to rewrite this story in a new way. The new story will be called Smash Hero and will have many changes and will be a mix of Lucas's Journey and Journey of Light. These stories will still be up, but I will be rewriting it.

Hope you enjoy my rewritten story.

Sayonara!


End file.
